


Deserted

by Scrowoll



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Dont question why they all speak English, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo is blaming himself, Mikey centric, Mikey looses an arm, Oh god i needed to design a whole village for this my god, Sad Donnie hours, Sad Leo hours, Sad Raph hours, TCEST DNI, im writing this while listening to "Achilles Come Down" on repeat, in this fic im taking Leo getting apointed leader as a joke, sad everyone hours, shoo noone likes you, some things are a stretch from reality, this fic will include swearing, this takes place after s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrowoll/pseuds/Scrowoll
Summary: After getting stranded in the desert by his brother, Michelangelo starts to live in a yokai village, in hopes of finding a way back home - but when he does, is he still the same person or someone unrecognizable?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Portal Into The Night

"Leo?.." 

Donnie finally broke the silence, furrowing his brows as a tint of worry knitted into his usual monotone voice. Their brother has been struggling with his odachi for some questionable time, tightly gripping it in hands. It was a simple task; opening a portal to Senõr Hueso's, but nothing came out even if Leo kept furiously slashing and slashing the air to no avail.  
"Brotheryn, i advise you stop this task and come along." Donnie tried again, this time louder, frustration filling his tone. Leo groaned, but stood put in his spot. "Hermanõs! I can do this, just give me a second." he grumbled, turning on his heel to face his brothers, resting his sword on his shoulder. 

They were located in an alleyway, not so far from the nearest entrance to the Hidden City, yet Leo was dead set on portaling them there. Even if it was daylight, the four of them didn't have any disguises, and thus Leo could clearly tell their brothers expressions. Donnie, who was on the right, groaned dramatically, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Raph, who was in the middle, behind Donnie and Mikey, having them at arm lenght, had a calm expression. Mikey was on the left, a nervous and worried expression planted on his features. He was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 

Raph finally signed, his expression more stern looking straight at the tactician. "Let's go normally, come on Leon, _drop it."_ Raph decided, no protest given as he began walking off, disappearing as he turned the corner. Donnie walked after Raph, and so did Mikey, leaving Leonardo with a newly found frustration and anger bubbling inside him. His confident expression dropped and morphed into a frown. He took his weapon off his shoulder and started at it angrily, his own face reflecting back at him. Leo didn't feel like going for pizza anymore. 

_Stupid sword, why can't you cooperate for once?_ he angrily thought. Why is it that he was able to fight off villains, portaling effortlesly in heat of battle, whenever he was in danger or his family was, yet a portal to a pizza place was so hard? Was it him? Did the sword refuse to do anything because it was him? Was he not good enough? 

He took the sword back in both hands and turned away his head. A imagine poped into his mind, him throwing the sword to somewhere deserted so he didn't have to look at it again- it was useless and didn't work either way, he'd imagine he wouldn't grief after it- the idea was tempting. 

"Hey, Leo-" A voice startled him, making him jump. Without even looking he slashed the space between him and the figure, and caught a yelp come slip out of their mouth before he could see who attacked him. 

"Mikey?" He breathed, frozen in newly found fear. His thoughts began clashing against eachother, as he dropped his sword and clapped a hand over his mouth to muster a yelp. _it's Mikey, oh my god i was going to attack Mikey-_ The youngest brother was clutching his right arm, a hiss escaping his lips as he put more pressure onto it. After a long silence, in which both of them didn't care to move, Mikey retreated his hand revealing a bleeding cut. 

"Mikey-" Leo finally muffled, letting his hand drop from his lips and fall into his chin. "Leo-" the oranged mask turtle tried, but his voice was wavery. "Leo, I'm fine. It's okay, i startled you." He finally said after a second, putting on a clearly forced smile. Mikey took a step back, and clutched his arm again as the bleeding didn't seem to stop. " _No your not,_ " Leo breathed as a wet sensation came down his cheek. He gripped his sword harder, blinking furiously to stop himself from crying. Leo threw the sword to the ground, in a fit of anger, hearing the clank but closing his eyes shut to not have to see the object of his frustrations. 

"Let's just get back to the others, I'll be okay." Mikey started gentenly, but the odachi-wielder didn't respond, and rather began crouching down to pick up his sword again. His hand was shaking as he gripped the mystic weapon. Leo wanted to throw it again. Again and again until it finally cooperated, until it found him worthy, until he was good enough for it- 

There was a bit of shuffling as a hand was put on his shoulder. He gentely brushed it off. Leon finally picked it up and using it proped himself up. He was finally able to look up at his baby brother. Leo had a both furious and sad expression on his face. Mikey looked back at him, phone in hand, probably texting either Raph or Donnie to wait up. He took his wristband and put it over the wound to stop the bleeding. His face had a anxious expression but quickly shifted to the normal sunshine. 

Then everything went wrong. There was a extremely loud cackle - the two brothers shot their head towards the noise, just in time to see a blue portal appear beneath them, and a cold rush of air hit their face. Leo, who was already on edge, jumped back, stumbling to regain his balance. 

****

**_"Leo!"_ **

****

All the color drained from Leo's face. Mikeys bloodcurling scream ringed in his head. He could only catch the glimpse of a dark green hand reaching out of the blue before getting swallowed, and the portal dispensing into thin air. Just like that. Mikey was gone. 

**Fuck.**

⊱ ──── 《···》 ──── ⊰

Mikey helplessly watched his brothers fearfull expression and face fade into the blue portal. He tried reaching his hand to grab him but was met with nothing. In a blink he was on the other side, the portal illuminating the pitch darkness, until it shrinked and vanished. He couldn't see anything, his eyes weren't adjusted to the pitch black. Anxiety sinked down his stomach, growing and growing as he finally registered he was falling. He tried blinking but the scene was still dark. Mikey could feel the panic shock him. He tried to grap onto something, even checking for his kusari-fundo, which he thankfully found, but was too late as he felt the impact. 

... The ground wasn't hard. It wasn't exactly soft either, but took the impact extremely well. It was at that moment as he finally registered the shrinking cold. It was _winter_ level of cold. When his eyes finally began to fully adjust to the change of time, the anxiety in his gut seemed to get even worse. Everything, as eye could see, was sand. There was a dried up bush in the distance, but that was it. No vegetation, no water, nothing. He could see the moon, the only recognizable thing, along with thousands of stars. The moon was either disappearing or coming up at the horizon, but he wasn't sure. 

Something clicked in his head - He was no longer in New York. Probably not even on the same _continent._ This was bad. This was really, _really,_ bad.

_It's gonna be fine._ He told himself. _Im gonna be fine, Leo will probably portal me back home in a few hours, just like that time he portaled me to Tahiti._ But this time he was alone. That time there were people, there was Raph & Donnie with him, now he was **alone.**

"I need, i need to find shelter," He whispered to himself, as if saying those words out loud would deepen the idea. "I need to, I-I need to warm myself up..." Mikey reassured himself, fully standing up and shaking off the sand. He needed to find a cave, or some trees, just not stay on the ground-

He choose himself a direction, and began to walk. Mikey felt like he was walking for eternity. Maybe it was a few minutes, maybe hours, he couldn't tell. He was cold. So, so cold. It felt worse than winters back home- _home._ He missed home already. He missed his brothers. He missed dad. But it will be _fine-_ they'll find him- they always do. 

There were footsteps, clear in the pure silence. Loud, rythmical footsteps charging at him. Michealangelo gripped his weapon but wasn't fast enough, as a giant force made him fall and crash back into the sand. The creature let out a growl, and as Mikey tried to push himself back up, could feel another giant force hit his head. The pain didn't even register, as his vision got blurry until eventually,

_everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic-  
> I realised my writing is really sloppy and messy, so I'll start writing chapter summaries in the notes;  
> Chapter summary: Leo accidentally portals Mikey to the desert. Mikey wonders deeper into the night, and gets attached by a Saharan Cheetah. (Those exist... I didn't know until now. You can look them up)
> 
> EDIT 6/2/2020: hey y'all, i swear im working on the next chapter, but i was extremely unhappy with this chapter so i re-wrote it, so you may want to re-read it.


	2. Eye for an eye, arm for leather

Fear. Fear is described as an intense feeling of uneasiness and dread. Fear has many shapes and forms, raging from phobias to people to natural occurrences. Fear is seen as a weakness, by those on pedestals. Fear can be seen as a trait making people human. Only a inhuman mind has no fear. You can fear losing something, or someone. Fear can be planted and harvested like a seed, spreading amongst creatures and rewiring their brains, making them dread exiting the farmers grip. Fear can be made into a string, to tie around the victim to be played by the puppeteer. Fear can be a cage. Fear can be a relief. Fear is everywhere. 

Mikey had his fears. Fear of loss, fear of isolation, fear of death. Probably more he didn't fully accept. 

everything before his eyes was black, a dark empty void. His body seemed disconnected, as if his soul was left to wander in the space. Was this death? Is this how he will spend his days for eternity? He tried to look around, or down, but there was nothing. 

There was a noise. A bloodcurling laugh. It seemed to come from somewhere in the darkness, with no direct point. There was a click, a click of a switch barely audible throught the laugh. Somewhere in the distance was a figure. Figure basked in a newly shone light. Mikey couldn't take his eyes away. The figure had a sword. _the figure began to step forward, light covering the space behind it._

As the figure began walking, the laugh stopped. It was quiet, not even footsteps were audible. As the figure came closer and closer, more details began to unravel, such as pure white eyes coated with red strokes. The blade reflected the newly found light as the figure stretched his it's arm to the side, a newly curled grin plastered on its face. It stopped walking as it was at Miley's arm length. 

The purely white eyes narrowed as it took the sword into both hands and took one, swift slash across his chest.

Mikey awoke in a scream, yolting into a sitting position. His heart was beating so fast he expected it to burst out of his chest. He placed down a hand on his plastron, as if to keep his heart in place, his quickened breathing slowly calming down. After his pulse stabilised, and breath was steady, Mickey rested his back she'll against the wall with a groan. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't have the energy to make breakfast, he was sure his brothers wouldn't mind. 

... 

why was the lair so hot? Did Leo boost up the temperature? But why would he do that? Splinter wouldn't do that, neither Donnie, maybe Raph... Maybe just the ventilation broke? Eh, D will fix it. 

... 

His side was numb. He couldn't feel anything from his right elbow down- did he sleep on it weird? There was a good chance... 

He could hear shuffling outside his residence. Footsteps. Another groan slipped out of Micheals lips. He really wanted to oversleep today. The footsteps came just outside the door- or entrance- and the sound of some fabric being put aside. The figure presumed to be either Don or Raph stopped barely inside. There was some shuffling before the sound of someone probably writing something down. 

"The... Patient... Is awake." 

a _unfamiliar_ voice mumbled with pauses between each word. Mickey didn't know that voice. 

Mikey. didn't. Know. That. Voice. 

The reaction was instant. Mikey shot up ready to fight, his eyes wide open. But he quickly fell back down as his head began to throb and lightheadness blurred his vision. "Who-" He chocked out, trying to regain his vision. "Calm yourself, son." The voice cut him off. "Im Hersal and i am your doctor." Hersal continued, as Mikey was finally able to take a look around. 

He wasn't home. None of this seemed his home. He was cramped in a small room with a staircase leading to a higher floor, and a window on the wall his shell was pressed against. The doctor himself didn't even look at a doctor. He appeared to be some sort of snake yokai, - or a mutant, either way not human. - with pale colored scales and orange eyes. He was wearing some sort of grey coat, a notepad and a pencil in his hands. His tounge would stick out from time to time, with a quiet hiss each time. 

Something in Miley's head clicked. The memories of the other day flooded his mind at once. A desert. He was in a desert- but what happened? He didn't recall seeing anyone. He recalled a roar, and blinding pain. He let his eyes wonder around, until they came over his right arm. 

"Doc?" Mikeys voice was barely a whisper. 

"Yes?" Came a response from the snake. 

"Doc, where's my arm?" .... ... .. . 

A silence fell over the room. Both of them stood still, Hersal fidgeting with his pencil, not daring to look at the patient. When he finally did, Michael had his gaze fixated on what was left of his right arm, which he had to cut from the elbow down. It was covered in bandages.

"We- I... I couldn't save your arm. You've been attacked by a Cheetah- the damage was too severe and you were loosing blood. I had to amputate it. I worried you'd not survive, but im greatfull that wasn't the case." The snake yokai explained quickly, the tail that stuck out of his coat flicking right and left in a nervous manner. He didn't get a response, being met with silence. "You've been found by some hunters, you know, maybe I'll invite one in soon, but right now you need to rest, your still weak. I'll go and get you some water." The doctor explained awkwardly, slipping out of the scene by the same round entrance and leaving Michael once again. 

Mikey didn't have an arm. Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck._ Mikey wasn't keen on swearing, he really just over heared most of them from his brothers, even if swearing was very rare in the household. Donnie would swear whenever his invention would somehow malfunction or break, or whenever he was extremely tired. Raph would swear when he was over emotional, or angry. Leo would swear the most- mostly to infuriate Raph. On multiple occasions He tried to even teach Mikey some, as one of his pranks, but wasn't too successful. Mikey missed them. He missed them so much. It hurt. 

And now He didn't have an arm. He didn't want to believe it, but each time he looked to the side he was given a confirmation that it was, indeed, real. He felt paralyzed. He tried to focus on the noises around him, just to pass the time and hopefully distract himself, and he could hear voices making a racket. There was noises of shuffle, a shattering glass, some slurped voices, sounds of anger, just the sounds of life. He didn't notice the snake-doctor coming in again, placing down a plate and a bucket and leaving in a hurry. 

The box turtle mutant was tired. Too tired to stand, too tired to think, yet his mind was too energized to sleep. He didn't even realize he began retreating back to his shell, until he was fully hidden. But at that point he was too tired to care and just closed his eyes, as the minutes dragged on endlessly. 

He didn't sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why i overdescribed fear in the begging lmao. The next chapter will probably not come out as soon cause it's gonna be all about exploring the village and i suck at describing landscapes.  
> Chapter summary; after a nightmare Mikey wakes up to a lost arm, in a strange place he never knew of before - Majin.


End file.
